Le revers du miroir
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Je ne devrais pas me trouver ici. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant envie de ce qui va suivre. Mais je n'ai pourtant aucune intention de faire demi-tour. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu l'oubli que je suis venu chercher.


**_Disclaimer: _**Le manga Shaman King appartient à son créateur Hiroyuki Takei ( et l'anime à Seiji Mizushima ) et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing: **_Yoh/Hao ( donc logiquement une relation incestueuse )

_**Ndla:** J'avais envie de montrer Yoh sous un autre jour, essayant sans être sûre d'avoir réussi à donner une raison aussi bonne que mauvaise pour justifier ses rapports incesteux envers Hao. Voilà donc le résultat ^^_

* * *

Cette nuit, la lune est aux trois-quarts pleine, pièce de monnaie amputée dans le ciel étoilé. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de mon jean, j'avance dans le silence imposé, ombre silencieuse parmi la semi-pénombre, mes pas sûrs suivant seuls un chemin précis. Ayant laissé mon casque sur mon oreiller, je peux sentir une légère brise s'infiltrer dans mes cheveux libres, coupés au niveau des épaules, quand je tourne au coin d'une rue.

Je sais qu'il m'attend.

Comme chaque nuits depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines, il sent mon regard sur lui pendant la journée, patientant avec un calme qui me ressemble plus, laissant les heures s'écouler jusqu'à l'entente de mes pas sur le parquet du couloir menant à sa chambre.

Je sais qu'il ne dort pas bien qu'il reste immobile alors que la porte coulisse dans un murmure et que je pénètre à présent dans cette pièce qui lui a été attribuée à son arrivée. Le volet de l'unique fenêtre n'est pas rabattu, si bien que l'astre lunaire pas entièrement rond baigne l'ensemble de ce qui représente son antre. Je me déchausse d'un geste rapide tandis que mes yeux se posent sur le corps allongé dans les draps blancs.

J'avance doucement, un pas, puis deux... A peine plus qu'un bruissement avant que ce corps à la puissance si destructrice ne se retrouve collé au mien, son torse finement musclé épousant mon dos et ses bras à la finesse trompeuse noués autour de ma taille mince.

Ses lèvres froides se posent un instant sur ma nuque.

« Bonsoir p'tit frère. »

Je ferme les yeux, une ligne de frissons glissant déjà le long de mon épine dorsale. Je ne devrais pas me trouver ici. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant envie de ce qui va suivre.

Je ne devrais pas être venu dans ce but-ci.

Mais je rouvre juste les paupières et écarte légèrement les bras de manière à lui permettre de faire glisser ma chemise que je porte toujours ouverte. Le tissu choit au sol dans un bruit silencieux alors que ses mains agiles débouclent à présent ma ceinture, déboutonnent mon jean et descendent la fermeture éclair. Pareille à la sienne que je sens contre ma croupe, mon érection pointe déjà, gorgée de sang et de désir. Mais il l'ignore délibérément, ses pouces s'infiltrant entre l'élastique de mon boxer et la peau sensible de mes hanches pour le faire glisser vers le bas, entrainant mon fut' par la même occasion.

Souplement, je lève un pied après l'autre alors qu'il termine de me dévêtir comme il en a prit l'habitude depuis la première fois où j'ai franchis le seuil de cette chambre.

Sans le voir, je sais qu'il se relève aussi félinement qu'un chat, la paume de sa main droite se posant ensuite sur mes reins pour y exercer la pression de départ. Docilement j'avance jusqu'au lit posé à même le sol, m'y installant pourtant en tailleur. Nullement surpris, il se tient déjà dans mon dos, à genoux, nu, magnifique, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant ce visage si semblable au mien.

Hao Asakura, puissant shaman ayant pour but d'en devenir le prochain roi par le biais du Shaman fight afin de détruire l'humanité pour créer un royaume uniquement habité par les nôtres. Hao Asakura, mille ans d'existence dans le corps d'un adolescent de quinze ans, mon jumeau né d'une coïncidence qu'il n'a pu prévoir.

Sans prévenir, il m'attire à lui d'un geste sûr, enroulant son bras gauche autour de mon bassin, nos deux torses se rencontrant alors que je grimpe à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sa main droite épouse la forme de ma fesse gauche, les écartant presque sans douceur tandis qu'il me guide sur sa verge où je m'empale sans plus de préparation.

La sensation brûlante d'être ainsi rempli m'arrache un sifflement malgré moi mais loin de vouloir m'écarter, je crochète son cou de mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux tendre de sa gorge. Cette position que je n'avais pas encore essayée est assez précaire en somme, l'angle de pénétration se révélant plutôt limité. Pourtant, je refuse d'en changer, m'accrochant à mon double comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors que ce dernier amorce un premier mouvement.

La suite est un mélange de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, quelque chose d'interdit et de bon au de-là du possible. Ses deux bras fermes refermés autour de moi, j'accompagne presque inconsciemment le va-et-vient de ses hanches, gémissant maintenant sans retenue.

« Tu aimes ça p'tit frère? »

Sa voix rauque semble résonner dans la pièce, teintée d'érotisme et de prétention, à son image. J'enfonce un peu plus mon minois dans son cou, ma réponse s'inscrivant d'elle-même en moi tandis qu'il tape un endroit magique, envoyant des ondes de lave dans chaque cellule de mon organisme:

_« D'après toi? Toi, le seul à avoir été capable de lire en moi comme personne ne l'a fait avant... »_

Ça n'est pas uniquement dû à sa capacité de télépathe. C'est bien plus fort que cela. Plus profond aussi. Un coup plus rude que les autres survient sans crier gare.

« Vraiment? » S'amuse Hao à mon oreille.

Pour toute réponse, j'ancre mes ongles courts dans on dos, le plaisir à l'état brut déferlant dans mes veines. Un rire chaud me parvient à travers le brouillard de luxure qui nous enveloppe l'un et l'autre et un sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. Tu veux jouer grand frère?

_« Tu sens comme j'aime t'avoir en moi? Tu sens comme j'en redemande toujours un peu plus? »_

Rejetant la tête en arrière suite à un coup de rein un peu plus fort, je lui offre ainsi ma gorge qu'il taquine sensuellement du bout de la langue. Il mordille ensuite mon épiderme, me marquant comme sien alors que je l'ai toujours été, et ce, avant même d'en avoir conscience. C'est pour cette raison que je n'éprouve aucune honte à venir chercher l'oubli dans une étreinte sans tendresse. C'est ce que mon jumeau m'a fait comprendre la première fois qu'il s'est approprié mon corps: qu'importe l'amour que je puisse porter à ma famille ou mes amis, qu'importe que la réciproque s'applique avec la même intensité, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pourra jamais me comprendre comme _lui_.

Pas même Anna.

Je sais ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je sais ce que je suis destiné à accomplir. Je sais la menace que représente ma moitié pour la race humaine.

Et je l'accepte.

Mais cette partie de moi, celle enfouie au plus profond de ma conscience, tapie dans un recoin sombre de moi-même, n'attendait qu'un appel pour se montrer. Alors que je sens quelque chose se rompre, j'encadre le beau visage qui me fait maintenant face et une fois n'est pas coutume, scelle mes lèvres aux siennes.

Un dernier coup et l'orgasme me déchire de part en part, m'embrasant de l'intérieur de la plus délicieuse des manières. Les mains qui maintiennent mes hanches se crispent un instant sur ma peau - menaçant de la bleuir – mais j'en souris, fier malgré moi d'en être la cause.

Une éternité plus tard, je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte, trouvant mes vêtements où mon frère les a laissés et me rhabillant sans chercher à prolonger quoique se soit. La porte coulisse une dernière fois et je retourne d'où je suis venu.

Quand je lève mes yeux noirs vers la lune qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, un autre sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Il durera le temps que j'atteigne ma couche que je déserte depuis dix-huit nuits en comptant celle-ci.

Personne ne sait. Personne n'est en mesure de comprendre que me perdre dans les bras de celui dont je suis la seconde moitié, m'apporte justement l'équilibre dont j'ai besoin pour me tenir face à lui le moment venu. C'est certes contradictoire, interdit et bancal à souhait mais pourtant réel.

Hao l'a compris.

Comme toujours.


End file.
